This invention relates to an oscillator, a rectifier, and a transceiver device.
In recent years, microwave oscillation and receiving by a magnetoresistive effect element has been studied. For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses that when a direct current and a magnetic field are applied to a CCP-CPP (Current Confined Path-Current Perpendicular to Plane) oscillation element, the CCP-CPP oscillation element oscillates.